The Monster Child Book 2: The sea of monsters
by king ulfr
Summary: follow Ulfr and his brother percy as they travel though the sea of Monsters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Dreams

I was standing in a long dark hallway made of black stone. The only light sources were several torches with green flames that did little to add lighting. I walked down the hall and entered a large room with large pillars made of the same black stone.

In the center of the room were two thrones with people on them. The one on the right was a little smaller and was mostly blue with golden edging, and A girl with red hair and light green Eyes and smooth pale skin sitting on it. The one on the right was bigger made of mostly green black edging.

Sitting on the lager throne was a man wearing black and Green armor his helmet covering his face and all I could see was two dark green eyes that glowed with power. Then I heard a scream and everything went black

 _End Dream._

I shot out of bed in a cold sweat. Morning sunlight filtered through my bedroom window. My brother Percy (who I shared a room with) was already up getting dressed.

"Hey man," Percy said. "Bad dream?"

I nodded.

"Well, get ready. It's the last day of school and we almost mad it. We just have today to try not to get kicked out."

I faked a smile and nodded. I got dressed and looked in the mirror. I was wearing plain genes with a black shirt and a green jacket over it. The jacket was a birthday present and I wear it wherever I go.

I sighed, Last day of school. Percy was right, I should have been excited. For the first time in are life, we'd almost made it an entire year without getting expelled. No weird accidents. No fights in the classroom. No teachers turning into monsters and trying to kill us with poisoned cafeteria food or exploding homework. Tomorrow, we'd be on are way to are favorite place in the world-Camp Half-Blood.

Only one more day to go. Surely even we couldn't mess that up.

As usual, I didn't have a clue how wrong I was.

My mom made blue waffles and blue eggs for breakfast. She's funny that way, celebrating special occasions with blue food. I think it's her way of saying anything is possible. Percy and I can pass seventh grade. Waffles can be blue. Little miracles like that. But I personally prefer green, it's a much better color. We ate at the kitchen table while my mom washed dishes.

The waffles tasted great, but I guess we weren't digging in like we usually did. My mom looked over and frowned. "Percy, Ulfr, are you all right?"

"Yeah ... Fine." We said together.

But she could always tell when something was bothering us. She dried her hands and sat down across from Percy. "School, or ..."

She didn't need to finish. I knew what she was asking.

"I think Grover's in trouble," Percy said and told us about a dream where are friend Grover got attacked by a hulking figure. Then I explained about my dream.

She pursed her lips. We didn't talk much about the other part of our life. We tried to live as normally as possible, which I hated but I knew Percy and my mom wanted a normal life so I kept my mouth shut.

"I wouldn't be too worried, dear," My mom said. "Grover is a big satyr now. If there were a problem, I'm sure we would've heard from ... From camp..." Her shoulders tensed as she said the word camp.

"What is it?" Percy asked.

"Nothing," she said. "I'll tell you what. This afternoon we'll celebrate the end of school. I'll take you two and Tyson to Rockefeller Center-to that skateboard shop you like, and after we can go look at yugioh cards."

I smiled, I loved the Yugioh card game. But then I remembered something.

"Wait a minute," I said. "I thought we were packing for camp tonight."

She twisted her dishrag. "Ah, well, about that ... I got a message from Chiron last night."

Percy and I looked at each other. Chiron was the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. He wouldn't contact us unless some-thing serious was going on.

"What did he say?" Percy asked

"He thinks ... It might not be safe for you to come to camp just yet. We might have to postpone."

"Postpone? Mom, how could it not be safe? I'm a half-blood! It's like the only safe place on earth for me!" Percy said.

"Usually, dear. But with the problems they're having-"

"What problems?" I asked.

"Percy, Ulfr ... I'm very, very sorry. I was hoping to talk to you about it this afternoon. I can't explain it all now. I'm not even sure Chiron can. Everything happened so suddenly."

My mind was reeling. How could we not go to camp? I wanted to ask a million and one questions, but just then the kitchen clock chimed the half-hour.

Our mom looked almost relieved. "Seven-thirty, dear. You should go. Tyson will be waiting."

"But-"

"Percy, Ulfr, we'll talk this afternoon. Go on to school."

That was the last thing I wanted to do, but my mom had this fragile look in her eyes-a kind of warning, like if I pushed her too hard she'd start to cry. Besides, she was right about are friend Tyson. We had to meet him at the subway station on time or he'd get upset. He was scared of traveling underground alone. Tyson was a cyclops but I have not told Percy, I was scared he would freak out and try kill him.

We gathered up are stuff, but Percy stopped in the doorway. "Mom, this problem at camp. Does it... could it have anything to do with my dream about Grover?"

She wouldn't meet our eyes. "We'll talk this afternoon, dears. I'll explain ... As much as I can."

And with that we turned and left.

Our day started normal. Or as normal as it ever gets at Meriwether College Prep.

See, it's this "progressive" school in downtown Manhattan, which means we sit on beanbag chairs instead of at desks, and we don't get grades, and the teachers wear jeans and rock concert T-shirts to work.

That's all cool with me. I mean, I'm ADHD and dyslexic, because of my monster instinct, so I'd never done that great in regular schools even before they kicked me out. The only bad thing about Meriwether was that the teachers always looked on the bright side of things, and the kids weren't always ... Well, bright.

Take my first class today: English. The whole middle school had read this book called Lord of the Flies, where all these kids get marooned on an island and go psycho. So, for our final exam, our teachers sent us into the break yard to spend an hour with no adult supervision to see what would happen. What happened was a massive wedgie contest between the seventh and eighth graders, two pebble fights, and a full-tackle basketball game.

The school bully, Matt Sloan, led most of those activities.

Sloan wasn't big or strong, but he acted like he was. Sloan was giving everybody wedgies until he made the mistake of trying it on my friend Tyson.

Tyson was the only homeless kid at Meriwether College Prep. As near as Perc and I could figure, he'd been abandoned by his parents when he was very young, probably because he is a cyclops.

He was six-foot-three and built like the Abominable Snowman, but he cried a lot and was scared of just about everything, including his own reflection. His face was kind of misshapen and brutal-looking.

His voice was deep, but he talked funny, like a much younger kid most likely because he was young for a cyclops. He wore tattered jeans, grimy size-twenty sneakers, and a plaid flannel shirt with holes in it. He smelled like an alleyway, because that's where he lived, in a cardboard refrigerator box.

Meriwether Prep had adopted him as a community service project so all the students could feel good about themselves. Unfortunately, most of them couldn't stand Tyson. Once they discovered he was a big softie, despite his massive strength and his scary looks, they made themselves feel good by picking on him.

I had been doing my best to help Tyson. I knew what it was like to be abandoned by their parents because it happened to me. Luckily my mom (Sally) adopted me. And we were both monsters living around humans.

Anyway, Matt Sloan snuck up behind him and tried to give him a wedgie, but I grabbed him and flung him away. The thing is I put too much force into it and Sloan flew fifteen feet and got tangled in the little kids' tire swing.

He yelled at us calling Tyson and I freaks and made Tyson cry.

"Take it back, Sloan!" Percy shouted.

Sloan just sneered at him. "Why do you even bother, Jackson? You might have friends if you weren't always sticking up for that freak and your brother."

A howling filed my ears my eyes began to burn I balled my fists.

"He's not a freak. He's just..." Percy struggled to find the words. But Sloan wasn't listening. He and his big ugly friends were too busy laughing. I wondered if it were my imagination, or if Sloan had more goons hanging around him than usual. I was used to seeing him with two or three, but today he had like, half a dozen more, and I was pretty sure I'd never seen them before. Then I noticed the smell.

I had gotten use to the scent of monster since Tyson but now it was ten time stronger, and I had a feeling it had to do with Sloan's new buddies.

"Just wait till PE, Jacksons," Sloan called. "You are so dead."

"Just try it!" I yelled back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 WE PLAY DODGEBALL WITH CANNIBALS

Our next exam was science. Mrs. Tesla told us that we had to mix chemicals until we succeeded in making something explode, Tyson was Percy's and my lab partners. (We had an odd number of students.) His hands were way too big for the tiny vials we were supposed to use. He accidentally knocked a tray of chemicals off the counter and made an orange mushroom cloud in the trash can.

After Mrs. Tesla evacuated the lab and called the hazardous waste removal squad, she praised Tyson and Percy and me for being natural chemists. We were the first ones who'd ever aced her exam in under thirty seconds.

In social studies, while we were drawing latitude/longitude maps, I saw Percy open his notebook and stared at the photo inside are friend Annabeth who was on vacation in Washington, D. C.

I knew my Percy had a crush on her, even if he didn't know it yet. Suddenly Matt Sloan reached over and ripped the photo out of the notebook.

"Hey!" Percy protested.

Sloan checked out the picture and his eyes got wide. "No way, Jackson. Who is that? She is not your-"

"Give it back!" Percy blushed.

Sloan tried to hand the photo to his ugly buddies, but I grabbed his arm.

"Give. It. Back." I growled out, my grip getting tighter with each word. He paled and gave Percy the picture and I let go, noticing the bruise my grip left. Sloan muttered angrily to the new kids who must've been visiting, because they were all wearing those stupid HI! MY NAME IS: tags from the admissions office. They must've had a weird sense of humor, too, because they'd all filled in strange names like: MARROW SUCKER, SKULL EATER, and JOE BOB. No human beings had names like that.

"These guys are moving here next year," Sloan bragged, like that was supposed to scare me. "I bet they can pay the tuition, too, unlike your retard friend."

"He's not retarded." Percy said angrily. I had to try really, really hard not to punch Sloan in the face.

"You're such losers, Jacksons. Good thing I'm gonna put you out of your misery next period." He smirked, but it vanished when he saw the look on my face. He and his buddies looked scared and remained silent the rest of class.

As Tyson, Percy and I were leaving class, a girl's voice whispered, "Percy!" Looked around but saw nothing. I sniffed the air and smelt the scent of a familiar demigod. Annabeth chase was here, and probably wearing her cap of invisibility.

 _'If she's here that means there must be trouble. Better be careful.'_ I thought and moved to the gym.

Our coach had promised us a free-for-all dodgeball game, and Matt Sloan had promised to kill me and my brother.

The gym uniform at Meriwether is sky blue shorts and tie-dyed T-shirts. Fortunately, we did most of our athletic stuff inside, so we didn't have to jog through Tribeca looking like a bunch of boot-camp hippie children. I changed as quickly as I could in the locker room because I didn't want to deal with Sloan. I was about to leave when Tyson called, "Percy, Ulfr?" He hadn't changed yet. He was standing by the weight room door, clutching his gym clothes.

"Will you ... Uh ..."

"Oh. Yeah." Percy tried not to sound aggravated about it, and failed.

"Yeah, sure, man." I said. Tyson ducked inside the weight room. Percy and I stood guard outside the door while he changed. I think it's because he's completely hairy and he's got weird scars on his back that I believe was caused by another monster. Anyway, we'd learned the hard way that if people teased Tyson while he was dressing out, he'd get upset and start ripping the doors off lockers.

When we got into the gym, Coach Nunley was sitting at his little desk reading Sports Illustrated. Nunley was about a million years old, with bifocals and no teeth and a greasy Grey hair.

Matt Sloan said, "Coach, can I be captain?"

"Eh?" Coach Nunley looked up from his magazine. "Yeah, " he mumbled. "Mm-hmm. "

Sloan grinned and took charge of the picking. He made Percy the other team's captain, but it didn't matter who he picked, because all the jocks and the popular kids moved over to Sloan's side. So, did the big group of monsters.

On our side, we had Tyson, Corey Bailer the computer geek, Raj Mandali the calculus whiz, and a half dozen other kids who always got harassed by Sloan and his gang. Normally I would've been okay with just Tyson and Percy together we were worth the entire team all by are self but the visitors on Sloan's team were almost as tall and strong-looking as Tyson, and there were six of them. Matt Sloan spilled a cage full of balls in the middle of the gym.

"Scared," Tyson mumbled. "Smell funny."

Percy looked at him.

"What smells funny?" Percy

"them." I said pointing at the monsters. "they reek of monster."

The visitors were cracking their knuckles, eyeing us like it was slaughter time.

"What do we do?" Percy asked me.

"We play ball." I said summoning Void, something I learned how to do over the summer, and slung it over my back. Currently Void looked like a one inch wide and a foot and a half long slab of black stone tablet, it had weird markings on it that I don't know what they mean. I got it last summer given to me by some monster in a black tattered cloak.

Sloan blew the coach's whistle and the game began. Sloan's team ran for the center line. On are side, Raj Mandali yelled something in Urdu, probably "I have to go potty!" and ran for the exit. Corey Bailer tried to crawl behind the wall mat and hide. The rest of my team did their best to cower in fear and not look like targets.

A ball slammed into Percy. The class exploded in laughter.

A second ball flew at me but I caught it. And flung it back using my monster strength it hit a monster in the face and knocking it to the ground.

Another monster though a ball at Percy.

"Percy, duck!" I yelled. he rolled out of the way of the ball.

"Hey!" Percy yelled at Sloan's team. "You could kill some-body!"

"Percy that's their plan." I told him ducking under a ball.

The visitor named Joe Bob grinned at Percy evilly. Somehow, he looked a lot bigger now... even taller than Tyson. His biceps bulged beneath his T-shirt. "I hope so, Perseus Jackson! I hope so!"

"Told you so." I said pulling Void off my back and willing it to scythe mode. I smirked, I was craving a fight.

All around Matt Sloan, the visitors were growing in size. They were no longer kids. They were eight-foot-tall giants with wild eyes, pointy teeth, and hairy arms tattooed with snakes and hula women and Valentine hearts.

Matt Sloan dropped his ball. "Whoa! You're not from Detroit! And where did he get scythe!?"

The other kids on his team started screaming and backing toward the exit, but the giant named Marrow Sucker threw a ball with deadly accuracy. It streaked past Raj Mandali just as he was about to leave and hit the door, slamming it shut like magic. Raj and some of the other kids banged on it desperately but it wouldn't budge.

"Let them go!" Percy yelled at the giants.

The one called Joe Bob growled at me. He had a tattoo on his biceps that said: JB luvs

Babycakes. "And lose our tasty morsels? No, Son of the Sea God. We Laistrygonians aren't just playing for your death. We want lunch!" He waved his hand and a new batch of dodgeballs appeared on the center line-but these balls weren't made of red rubber. They were bronze, the size of cannon balls, perforated like waffle balls with fire bubbling out the holes. They must've been searing hot, but the giants picked them up with their bare hands.

"Coach!" Percy yelled.

Nunley looked up sleepily, but if he saw anything abnormal about the dodgeball game, he didn't let on. That's the problem with mortals. A magical force called the Mist obscures the true appearance of monsters and gods from their vision, so mortals tend to see only what they can understand. Maybe the coach saw a few eighth graders pounding the younger kids like usual. Maybe the other kids saw Matt Sloan's thugs getting ready to toss Molotov cock-tails around. (It wouldn't have been the first time. ) At any rate, I was pretty sure nobody else realized we were dealing with genuine man-eating bloodthirsty monsters.

Yeah. Mm-hmm, " Coach muttered. "Play nice. "

And he went back to his magazine.

The giant named Skull Eater threw his ball. Percy and I dove aside as the fiery bronze comet sailed past my shoulder. I covered Percy and felt shrapnel rip through me. I roared in pain and shifted into my wolf-man form. My head grew into a snout dark gray fur covered my body my hands became claws. I let loose a howl and the monsters looked at me nerves.

"Corey!" Percy screamed.

Tyson pulled him out from behind the exercise mat just as the ball exploded against it, blasting the mat to smoking shreds.

"Run!" Percy told are teammates. "The other exit!"

They ran for the locker room, but with another wave of Joe Bob's hand, that door also slammed shut.

"No one leaves unless you're out!" Joe Bob roared. "And you're not out until we eat you!"

I charged them they flung his balls at me I jumped aside and slashed one with void. After he disintegrated one of the cannon balls landed next to me and exploded. I dropped void after getting sent flying.

Another fireball came streaking towards Percy. Tyson pushed him out of the way, but the explosion still blew him head over heels.

I got up I notice the blood dripping down me. The more shrapnel had hit me it hurt but I ignored the paid and summoning Void to me again and prepared to fight.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Hey guys sorry I havent updated in awhile. It was a blend of writer's block and school work**

I summoned Void to me and Prepared to fight. I changed into my snake man form which looked like a human with a snake tail rather than legs, scales covering my body and has snake fangs. Over the summer I discovered that my snake form while felt less comfortable to be in and was less strong than my wolf form it was faster and more agile.

I slithered towards them dodging exploding cannon ball.

Suddenly some over their own fire ball came hurtling at them. They screamed "BAAAAAD!" as they hit them killing all but two.

I turned to see Tyson standing in front of Percy.

"Nice throw." I told Tyson who smiled at me happily.

"My brothers!" Joe Bob the Cannibal wailed. He flexed his muscles and his Babycakes tattoo rippled. "You will pay for their destruction!"

"Tyson, Ulfr!" Percy said. "Look out!"

Another comet hurtled toward us. Tyson just had time to swat it aside. It flew straight over Coach Nunley's head and landed in the bleachers with a huge KA-BOOM!

Kids were running around screaming, trying to avoid the sizzling craters in the floor. Others were banging on the door, calling for help. Sloan himself stood petrified in the middle of the court, watching in disbelief as balls of death flew around him. Coach Nunley still wasn't seeing anything. He tapped his hearing aid like the explosions were giving him interference, but he kept his eyes on his magazine.

'What. An. Idiot.' I thought staring at coach Nunley in disbelief.

"Victory will be ours!" Roared Joe Bob the Cannibal. "We will feast on your bones!"

"You're taking this game WAY to seriously." I said. In response, he hefted another ball. The other three giants followed his lead. Percy ran towards the exit, which confused me. Percy was never one to run and leave his friends to fight alone.

Tyson knocked one of the balls back into the giants killing it then blocked the other two balls. I threw Void cutting into the third to last giant. Suddenly I heard a loud explosion.

WHOOOOOOOM!

Locker doors, socks, athletic sup-porters, and other various nasty personal belongings rained all over the gym. He must have hit the locker room.

Tyson Punched skull eater in the face making him stumble. I shot forward slashing his throat, turning him to dust. But the last giant, Joe Bob, had wisely held on to his own ball, waiting for an opportunity. He threw just as Tyson was turning to face him.

"No!" Percy and I yelled.

The ball caught Tyson square in the chest. He slid the length of the court and slammed into the back wall, which cracked and partially crumbled on top of him, making a hole right onto Church Street.

Then Joe spun around and punched me in the face and everything went black.

When I came two I was begging carried over Tyson shoulder. I saw Percy and Annabeth (Who I guess came out of hiding.) Talking to three old women siting the front seat of a cab.

"Ach!" the old woman screeched. "We don't take their kind!"

She pointed a bony finger at Tyson and me.

"Shut up." I said making Annabeth, Percy and unfortunately Tyson jump. When Tyson Jumped pain shot though me. I remembered the shrapnel still in my chest and arm.

"I have been punched, blown up and insulted. I am not in the mood to deal with you." I told them. For some reason, they looked scared and opened the door for us. Annabeth and Percy looked confused but climbed in with Tyson. I, to add insult to injury, was sitting in Tysons lap.

As the drive started I changed my hands to wolf like claws and started to dig in my wounds to get the shrapnel out. It hurt like heck, but I had to get it out.

"Do you have to do that know?" Annabeth said looking green as I pulled a long piece of metal out of my chest.

"Sorry," I said as I pulled out a piece of wood out of my arm. "But I heal really fast. If I don't do it know I will have to be cut back open to get it out latter."

The old lady driving floored the accelerator, and my head slammed against the backrest (and making me stab myself with my claws). A prerecorded voice came on over the speaker: Hi, this is Ganymede, cupbearer to Zeus, and when I'm out buying wine for the Lord of the Skies, I always buckle up!"

Tyson pulled a black chain around us.

The cab sped around the corner of West Broadway, and the gray lady sitting in the middle screeched, "Look out! Go left!"

"Well, if you'd give me the eye, Tempest, I could see that!" the driver complained.

Wait a minute. Give her the eye?

I didn't have time to ask questions because the driver swerved to avoid an oncoming delivery truck, ran over the curb with a jaw rattling thump, and flew into the next block. Which did not help my wounds

"Hey! Some of us are wounded back here!" I yelled up to the drivers.

"Wasp!" the third lady said to the driver. "Give me the girl's coin! I want to bite it. "

"You bit it last time, Anger!" said the driver, whose name must've been Wasp. "It's my turn!"

"Is not!" yelled the one called Anger.

The middle one, Tempest, screamed, "Red light!"

"Brake!" yelled Anger.

Instead, Wasp floored the accelerator and rode up on the curb, screeching around another corner, and knocking over a newspaper box. She left my stomach somewhere back on Broome Street.

"Excuse me, " Percy said. "But ... Can you see?"

"No!" screamed Wasp from behind the wheel.

"No!" screamed Tempest from the middle.

"Of course!" screamed Anger by the shotgun window.

I looked at Annabeth. "They're blind?"

"Not completely," Annabeth said. "They have an eye."

"One eye?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"Each?" Percy asked.

"No. One eye total."

"… We're dead." I said.


End file.
